


Siempre hacia el Sol

by FalconeX



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Book 1: The Lost Hero (Heroes of Olympus), Book 2: The Sea of Monsters (Percy Jackson), Book 2: The Son of Neptune (Heroes of Olympus), Book 3: The Mark of Athena (Heroes of Olympus), Book 3: The Titan's Curse (Percy Jackson), Book 4: The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson), Book 4: The House of Hades (Heroes of Olympus), Book 5: The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Eventual Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Gen, POV Outsider, Pre-The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Pre-The Lost Hero (Heroes of Olympus), Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Dork
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconeX/pseuds/FalconeX
Summary: A los diez años, Will Solace estaba empezando a comprender la idea de que quizá no era un niño normal.En su décimo cumpleaños, fue llevado lejos de su casa y su madre para vivir en un lugar llamado Campamento Mestizo, donde descubre que es un semidiós. Will se encuentra con nuevos amigos en la cabaña de Hermes, como Luke Castellan, Travis y Connor Stoll y Cecil Markowitz.Después de ser reclamado por Apolo, conoce a Lee Fletcher y Michael Yew, que están más que dispuestos a recibir a su nuevo hermano. Pero después de un viaje al Olimpo durante el solsticio de invierno, queda claro que algo malo se está gestando. Y probablemente el chico nuevo, Percy Jackson, tenga algo que ver.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Cecil Markowitz & Will Solace, Lee Fletcher & Will Solace, Lou Ellen Blackstone & Cecil Markowitz, Lou Ellen Blackstone & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace & Will Solace, Will Solace & Michael Yew
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTimeTraveler24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTraveler24/gifts).
  * A translation of [Always Towards the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486287) by [TheTimeTraveler24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTraveler24/pseuds/TheTimeTraveler24). 



> Esta historia no es de mi autoría, sino que se trata de una traducción autorizada por el/la escritor/a TheTimeTraveler24. Trata de los libros de Percy Jackson que todos conocemos, pero bajo el punto de vista de Will Solace. La historia cubre todos los libros escritos por Riordan de las tres sagas principales.

A los diez años, Will Solace estaba empezando a pensar que quizá podía no ser un niño normal. Al fin y al cabo, había pasado la mayor parte del último año lejos de su madre, rodeado de todo tipo de locuras y cosas extrañas.

Durante su décima fiesta de cumpleaños, una pequeña celebración con solo él y su madre, un niño llamó a su puerta. Naomi Solace parecía preocupada al responder; sin embargo Will estaba muy feliz de ver allí a un niño más o menos de su edad.

—Tiene que llevarlo al campamento —dijo el chico en voz baja—. Lo he estado vigilando desde la semana pasada, y ya sabe por qué.

Naomi se giró para mirar a Will, y luego al niño. 

—Sólo tiene diez años. Él dijo que no vendrían hasta que fuera mayor, cuando Will estuviera en el instituto.

El chico frunció el ceño. 

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, señora Solace, pero están aquí. Saben que hay un mestizo aquí, y ya casi no puedo mantener oculto su olor. Will tiene que venir al campamento, estará a salvo allí. Solo necesita entrenar, y si quiere podrá volver aquí durante el año escolar. 

Miró a su alrededor, nervioso.

—Pero nos tenemos que ir ya.

—Está bien —susurró Naomi, respirando agitadamente—. Will, nos tenemos que ir... de viaje, ¿de acuerdo? Haz la maleta rápido, sólo necesitarás un poco de ropa.

—Yo le ayudaré —se ofreció el niño, sonriéndole a Will—. Hola, me llamo Philip.

Philip ayudó a Will a empacar una pequeña maleta con cinco mudas de ropa. En aquel momento, le había parecido extraño que Philip cogiera la foto en la que aparecía con su madre de la mesita de noche. Ahora, Will se lo agradecía.

Naomi se había despedido de Will con lágrimas en los ojos cuando se detuvo a un lado de la carretera, en algún lugar de Nueva York. Le prometió que podría ir a verla en diciembre si el director lo permitía. Will no entendió por qué no podría ver a su madre hasta diciembre. No entendía por qué su madre no podía acompañarlo a aquel campamento del que ella y Philip le hablaron mientras viajaban hasta allí.

Will observó a su madre saludarlo por última vez antes de subir a su automóvil y conducir lentamente de regreso por donde habían venido. Philip le acompañó mientras subían por una colina.

—Vamos, Will. ¿Recuerdas lo que tu madre y yo dijimos sobre este campamento? Es para que niños especiales como tú se diviertan y... aprendan cosas geniales.

—Quiero a mi madre —dijo Will, con la barbilla temblando—. ¿Por qué no puede quedarse?

Philip apretó la mano del rubio. 

—El campamento mestizo no es para personas como tu madre. Ahora ven, tengo que presentarte a un montón de chicos que te caerán bien. 

Los dos chicos finalmente llegaron a la cima de la colina, donde se alzaba un enorme pino. Al otro lado bullía la actividad. Había niños caminando o charlando alegremente con sus amigos. Algunos niños se paseaban vestidos con armaduras de metal. Había canchas de voleibol y de baloncesto, así como una docena de cabañas.

Philip llevó a Will a una gran casa, la mayor del lugar, donde le presentó a alguien llamado Quirón, que resultó ser mitad hombre y mitad caballo. Un centauro, según Philip. Quirón fue amable con él en todo momento, saludándolo calurosamente y le pidiéndole a Philip que, por ahora, lo llevara a la cabaña 11.

Philip hizo una mueca. 

—No estarán muy contentos con eso. Espero que su padre lo reclame pronto.

—Ya se verá —dijo Quirón, severamente—. Los dioses están casi siempre ocupados, no por eso tenemos que hablar mal de ellos y arriesgarnos a perder un buen sátiro. 

—Lo siento, señor —se disculpó Philip. Miró a Will —.Te enseñaré tu cabaña. Te quedarás allí hasta que te reclamen.

Will siguió a Philip fuera de la gran casa. Asombrado, miró el terreno que se extendía ante él.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó.

—Campamento mestizo —respondió Philip—. El único lugar seguro para los semidioses.

—¿Semidioses?

Philip asintió con la cabeza. 

—Sí. ¿Alguna vez tu madre te habló de los dioses griegos o de mitología?

—¿Como... Hércules o Perseo? —preguntó Will.

—Exactamente —dijo Philip, sonriendo—. Hércules y Perseo eran hijos de Zeus, ¿vale? Igual que tú. Tu padre es uno de los dioses griegos.

—¿Mi padre es Zeus? —Will se quedó boquiabierto.

Philip bajó la vista. 

—No. Zeus ya no tiene hijos semidioses —un trueno retumbó en el cielo despejado. Philip saltó, alarmado—. De todos modos, tu papá es uno de los dioses griegos. Cada cabaña representa a un dios. La 11 es la de Hermes, el dios de los viajeros. Ahí es donde se quedan todos los niños no reclamados.

—Entonces, ¿quién es mi padre?

Philip se encogió de hombros. 

—No lo sé. Tenemos que esperar hasta que él o ella te reclame.

Se detuvo delante de la cabaña de Hermes.

—¿Luke?

Un chico de cabello rubio abrió la puerta. 

—Hey, Philip.

Sus ojos vieron a Will y frunció el ceño. 

—¿Nuevo campista?

Philip asintió con la cabeza. 

—Will Solace. Acaba de llegar.

—Por determinar, entonces —dijo el chico, sonriéndole amistosamente a Will—. Has venido en un buen momento, la mayoría de los miembros de nuestra cabaña están fuera, así que bienvenido. Aquella cama de la esquina es tuya.

El chico tenía unos dieciocho años, y se veía genial. Era alto y musculoso, con el pelo corto y arenoso y una gran sonrisa de anuncio. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas naranja, pantalones tejanos, sandalias y un collar de cuero con cuatro cuentas de arcilla de diferentes colores. Lo único inquietante sobre su apariencia era una gruesa cicatriz blanca que corría desde debajo de su ojo derecho hasta su mandíbula, como una vieja herida de cuchillo.

—Éste es Luke —le presentó Philip—. Es el consejero principal de la cabaña de Hermes.

Luke asintió con la cabeza.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites o cualquier pregunta que tengas, no te cortes y dímelo —le invitó a entrar con un gesto—. La mayoría de las personas se van a casa durante el año escolar, pero tenemos algunos miembros que se quedan todo el año. Estos de aquí son Travis y Connor Stoll, ten cuidado con ellos. Hermes también es el dios de los ladrones.

—Gracias, Luke —dijo uno de los muchachos.

—Sí, deja de advertir a la gente sobre nosotros —agregó el otro.

Luke se rió. 

—Nunca dije que no se podía hacer una broma a nadie, solo le estoy avisando —sacudió la cabeza—. Ellos son mis medio-hermanos. Hermes es nuestro padre. Éste de aquí es Cecil Markowitz. También mi medio hermano, y al igual que tú, es nuevo aquí. Aquel otro es Chris Rodríguez, no reclamado aún. 

Luke terminó de presentar a Will a todos los otros integrantes de la cabaña de Hermes, y durante los días siguientes, Will acompañó a sus compañeros de cabaña durante sus actividades diarias. Práctica de combate, práctica de voleibol, práctica de tiro con arco, práctica para recoger fresas y práctica para escalar paredes de lava.

Rápidamente descubrieron que Will no servía para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo. Según Cecil, Luke era el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años, pero aun así tuvo dificultades para evitar ser herido cuando intentó enseñarle a Will a mover correctamente una espada. El voleibol fue bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta que el rubio nunca había hecho deporte. Por lo menos, no le estrelló la pelota a nadie en la cara como hacían los Stoll.

 _Aunque creo que ellos lo hacen a propósito_ , pensó el chico.

Cuando llegó el momento del tiro con arco, Will se animó un poco cuando golpeó el exterior del objetivo en su primer disparo. Los siguientes disparos que hizo golpearon alrededor de la misma área. Su optimismo desapareció cuando Michael Yew y Lee Fletcher, campistas de Apolo, dispararon diez flechas al blanco sin mirar.

—Hijos de Apolo —señaló Cecil, quitándole importancia—. Fácilmente reconocibles. Todos pueden dar en el blanco o componer una canción o un poema mientras duermen. No te preocupes, lo hiciste mejor que yo en mi primer día. Mi flecha le acertó a Clarisse, hija de Ares. Me tuve que esconder en la cabaña durante todo el día, y Travis y Connor me trajeron la comida. Lo cierto es que fue más divertido de lo que parece.

Lento pero seguro, el tiro con arco de Will mejoró hasta poder clavar sus flechas un anillo más cerca de la diana. Lee Fletcher, quien estaba a cargo de la clase, se ofreció a darle consejos que le resultaron muy útiles.

Y ahí estaba ahora. Tenía diez años y su vida, definitivamente, no era normal, muy lejos de serlo. Todavía no sabía quién era su padre. Y no le gustaba el tono agrio que ponía Luke cada vez que le preguntaba algo sobre Hermes.

Hasta que un día, de repente, fue reclamado.


	2. Reclamado

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto? —se quejó Will. Iba a participar en un juego de Captura la Bandera. No quedaban muchos campistas en aquel momento, pero sí suficientes para un breve rato de diversión. Hermes se había aliado con Atenea, Hefesto y Dionisio contra Ares, Apolo, Afrodita y Deméter. Annabeth Chase, de la cabaña 6, estaba a cargo de la estrategia. Le había dado a Will una espada y le había mandado a patrullar la frontera entre los dos territorios.

La chica miró mal a Luke.

—Lleva una semana aquí, Luke. ¿Ni siquiera le has enseñado a usar la espada?

—¡Claro que sí! —protestó éste, mirando a Will como pidiéndole perdón—. Es sólo que todavía no se acostumbró. Sólo necesitamos encontrar la espada o daga que le venga bien.

Annabeth suspiró. 

—Entonces, ¿hay algo que sepa hacer?

Seguramente ella no quería ofenderle, pero Will sintió como si le hubiera lanzado un dardo. 

—Puedo tirar con arco —dijo—. Y acertar a objetivos grandes.

La hija de Atenea no parecía muy impresionada. 

—Ve a patrullar la frontera e intenta que no te maten. ¡Tú, el de allí! Te llamas Cecil, ¿no? Irás con Will.

Tras decir eso, se fue de allí para hablar con los hijos de Hefesto.

—Lo siento —murmuró Will—. No tienes que venir si no quieres.

Cecil hizo una mueca. 

—¿Estás de broma? Nuestra cabaña será la que lidere el ataque contra la otra bandera. Si no voy contigo tendré que ir con ellos, y no creo que Clarisse me haya perdonado todavía por lo de la flecha.

Merodearon juntos por entre los árboles, cerca del límite del territorio fronterizo. Cecil se entretenía metiéndole la mano en el bolsillo a Will y quitándole cosas hasta que el rubio se daba cuenta, lo recuperaba y vuelta a empezar.

—Déjalo ya —se rió Will la décima vez que Cecil le robó—. ¿No deberíamos estar patrullando?

—Sí, pero esto es mucho más divertido —sonrió Cecil—. De todas maneras, Annabeth es hija de Atenea, seguramente nos puso aquí por alguna razón. Los de Hefesto son nuestros aliados, así que Clarisse solo puede contar con su propia cabaña para tener una oportunidad de quitarnos la bandera. Los de Apolo son todos arqueros, y no se les da bien luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. No me mal entiendas, si van en grupo podrían matar monstruos con espadas, pero no es su punto fuerte. Seguramente estén defendiendo su propia bandera. Deméter y Afrodita no tienen muchos hijos aquí durante el invierno, así que estarán desperdigados por ahí.

—Vaya... creí que eras nuevo aquí.

—Luke me lo explicó todo la semana pasada. El primer juego de Captura la Bandera fue el día después de mi llegada. Y fue mucho más multitudinario.

Enseguida se vio que Cecil tenía razón en una cosa. Cinco minutos después, los hijos de Ares aparecieron y superaron sin ningún problema a los dos niños. Will se incorporó en el suelo, dolorido, y escuchó ruidos de pelea por donde estaba colocada su bandera. Se sujetó la muñeca con un gruñido.

—Ugh, duele.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Me siento como si me hubiera aplastado una manada de pegasos —murmuró Cecil mientras se incorporaba forzosamente. Abrió mucho los ojos—. Chico, tienes la mano amoratada.

—Gracias por decirlo, no me di cuenta —dijo Will en tono seco—. ¿Qué hago ahora? Aquí hay médicos, ¿no?

—Sí, los hijos de Apolo —contestó Cecil, aún con los ojos fijos en la muñeca de Will—. Es el dios de la medicina, así que ellos están a cargo de la enfermería. Voy a mirar si hay alguno por aquí...

Entonces se oyeron gritos, y Cecil y Will vieron a Annabeth corriendo entre los árboles, con la bandera del otro equipo en las manos, seguida por Luke y algunos campistas de Hermes. 

—Vamos —dijo Cecil, ofreciendo su mano a Will—. Te llevaré a la enfermería. 

La chica que estaba a cargo del lugar le dio a Will una pequeña galleta, y le dijo que era ambrosía.

—Podría haber sido mucho peor —dijo—. He visto a los de Ares hacer mucho más daño que una simple muñeca rota. Y la lesión tampoco era tan grave como me han dicho. ¿Seguro que te dolía tanto? Sólo era una pequeña fisura. 

—Estaba amoratada e hinchada —insistió Cecil. Will clavó su mirada en su mano.

—Me dolía muchísimo. Es decir, _me rompí la muñeca_. Obvio que duele como el demonio.

—Sólo estoy diciendo que la herida no era tan grave como dicen —repuso la chica, mirando a Cecil con sospecha—. Como sea una broma de Hermes...

—No lo es —protestó Cecil—. Quizá es que los semidioses mayores tienen más tolerancia al dolor, pero Will y yo somos nuevos.

—Suficiente —la chica puso los ojos en blanco—. Váyanse o llegarán tarde a la cena. 

Will y Cecil abandonaron la enfermería y recorrieron el camino hacia el comedor al aire libre.

—Bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo —proclamó Cecil con grandilocuencia—. Donde romperse los huesos forma parte del día a día. 

—¿Alguien ha dicho "huesos rotos"? —intervino Travis Stoll.

—¿Quién se ha roto un hueso? —lo secundó su hermano Connor.

Cecil señaló a Will.

—Su primer hueso roto. El de la muñeca.

—Felicidades —dijo Connor, con una sonrisa maligna—. Romperte algo o sufrir quemaduras severas en la pared de lava es como un rito de iniciación.

—¿Y si alguien se las arreglara para no romperse nada o quemarse? —preguntó Will—. ¿No sería eso mucho más impresionante?

—Si tuvieras los ojos grises, diría que eres un hijo de Atenea, porque menuda lógica —Travis frunció el ceño.

—Mi madre es mortal.

—Eso no significa nada. Muchos dioses varones tienen relaciones con otros hombres mortales y aun así tienen niños —explicó Travis, encogiéndose de hombros—. Las diosas pueden tener relaciones con otras mujeres, también. 

Will sacudió la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿quién crees que puede ser mi progenitor divino?

—Bueno, podemos descartar que sea uno de los Tres Grandes —respondió Connor, más serio—. Es imposible que seas hijo de Hades, y si Zeus o Poseidón fueran tus padres, Hades habría mandado un ejército de monstruos contra ti hace mucho tiempo. Se supone que ninguno de los tres puede tener hijos. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que aparezca uno nuevo por aquí.

—Yo digo que dos años —opinó Travis—. Y definitivamente será de Zeus.

—¿Por qué no tienen hijos? —preguntó Will. Ambos hermanos Stoll parecían extrañamente respetuosos.

—La segunda guerra mundial no fue otra cosa que una batalla entre hijos de Hades, Zeus y Poseidón —explicó Travis—. Cuando terminó, esos tres dioses juraron no volver a tener hijos. Pero hace unos años, llegó una chica a este campamento, era hija de Zeus, si mal no recuerdo...

—Así que Hades mandó contra ella un ejército de monstruos —continuó Conner—. Estaba furioso al haber Zeus roto el pacto. Estaba allí, en la cima de la colina, junto a otros dos semidioses. Su nombre era Thalia, y luchó contra los monstruos para que sus amigos pudieran llegar al Campamento. No sobrevivió, y su padre la convirtió en el pino que puedes ver desde aquí. 

Will se puso pálido.

—Cuando morimos, ¿nos convierten en árboles?

—No, sólo a los más especiales —Connor agitó una mano—. Pero aquí no ha habido ningún otro hijo de los Tres Grandes, salvo ella.

—Apuesto a que tu padre es Hermes —aventuró Travis—. _No puedes_ ser hijo del señor D. y tampoco me da que seas del tipo de Deméter.

—Seguramente seas hermano nuestro —asintió Connor—. Papá es mucho mejor que los otros dioses reclamando a sus hijos.

—Muy cierto eso —lo secundó Luke.

La cabaña de Ares apareció en el comedor. No parecían muy contentos por haber perdido el Captura la Bandera, y algunos chicos de Apolo se miraron algo asustados.

—¡Bien jugado, Clarisse! —exclamó Luke, con una sonrisita. Ella le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Que te jodan, Luke.

Cecil se rió alegremente.

—Me encanta que hayamos ganado a- AAAAH!

Travis, Connor y Luke agacharon las cabezas, y algo pasó disparado por el lugar en el que estaba la cabeza de Cecil un segundo antes. 

—¿Eso fue un cuchillo? —preguntó Will, parpadeando.

—¡AAAARGH!

Un hijo de Hefesto tiró del cuchillo que se le había clavado en el brazo. A pesar de la herida sangrante, miró con furia a todo el mundo mientras se acercaba a la cabaña de Hermes.

—¡¿Quién mierda tiró esto?! —gritó. Will saltó de su silla y presionó unos cuantos pañuelos contra la herida.

—Hacer presión detiene el sangrado —murmuró para sí mismo—. Hacer presión, hacer presión. Necesito una venda o algo así.

—¡Abran paso! —Michael Yew apareció corriendo con un kit de primeros auxilios. Sacó algo de ambrosía y se la dio al de Hefesto—. Cómete esto. Will, mantén la presión ahí, por favor, pero con una venda y no con pañuelos.

Will tomó la venda que le ofrecía y reemplazó los pañuelos con ella, enrollándola en torno a la herida a toda velocidad. Michael lo miraba sorprendido.

—Muy buen trabajo. ¿Nunca antes habías hecho algo así? —le preguntó.

—Eh... no —Will empezó a sentirse incómodo al ser el centro de atención—. Yo...

Pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por una exclamación de todos los campistas. Una luz dorada cubrió a Will de pies a cabeza mientras el símbolo de una lira brillaba encima de su cabeza. Quirón, tras terminar de reprender a los campistas de Ares, le sonrió.

—Salve, Will Solace, hijo de Apolo. Dios de la medicina.


	3. El solsticio de invierno

Adaptarse a la vida como hijo de Apolo estaba siendo muy difícil.

Por un lado, la cabaña de Apolo estaba a cargo de las canciones alrededor de la hoguera, y como Will y sus hermanos habían descubierto rápidamente, el rubio no tenía muy buena voz.

—Quizás se te dé mejor tocar algún instrumento —sugirió Lee—. Tenemos muchos, puedes probarlos y ver qué tal.

No hace falta decir que Will descubrió que no podía tocar la guitarra, el arpa, el saxofón, el violín ni la trompeta. Y no fue porque sus hermanos no lo hubieran intentado. Se habían tomado como un desafío personal encontrar el instrumento perfecto para Will. También fallaba, y mucho, en el tiro con arco. En opinión de Will, las clases de práctica no eran más que competiciones entre Lee y Michael para ver cuál de los dos era mejor disparando flechas, mientras que él apenas llegaba a los tres o cuatro puntos en la diana. Lo único en lo que Will realmente parecía sobresalir en Apolo era en la curación. Desafortunadamente (o afortunadamente, dependiendo de cómo se mire), no muchos semidioses necesitaban curarse a menudo. Su día a día se resumía en quedarse sentado en la enfermería, viendo pasar las horas sin nada que hacer.

Afortunadamente, Cecil Markowitz aún consideraba que merecía la pena pasar tiempo con él, y lo visitaba continuamente.

—¡Adivina qué! —exclamó el hijo de Hermes, un día que estaba especialmente emocionado.

Will arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Vamos a ir al Olimpo!

—¿Cómo?

Cecil suspiró.

—Ay, Will... —suspiró, en tono quejumbroso—. ¡El Olimpo, el lugar donde habitan nuestros padres divinos! Iremos allí en el solsticio de invierno, y tú vas a venir, ¿no? Va a ser genial. Vamos a poder conocer en persona a los dioses.

Dicho de aquella manera, Will tuvo que admitir que sí, sonaba genial. Después de todo, ¿cuántos niños de su edad podían decir que habían visitado el Olimpo?

—¿Cómo llegaremos allí? —preguntó Will, dubitativo—. No estoy muy seguro de que mi madre me compre un billete para ir a Grecia.

Cecil se golpeó la cabeza.

—Nada de eso, tonto. El Olimpo está encima del Empire State Building, en Nueva York. Piso 600 —Cecil lo miró ligeramente avergonzado—. Le pregunté a Luke sobre eso. A los dioses no les gusta que los mestizos entren en el Olimpo, pero Quirón obtuvo un permiso especial para llevar a todo aquel que quiera ir. Tú vas a venir, ¿verdad?

Will le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo.

—Está bien, supongo que iré.

Al final, los semidioses que se apuntaron para la visita al Olimpo fueron: Luke, Connor, Travis y Cecil de Hermes, Annabeth de Atenea, Lee, Michael y Will de Apolo, Cástor y Pólux de Dionisio, Clarisse y dos de sus hermanos de Ares y Katie Gardner de Deméter.

—Traten de no faltarles el respeto a los dioses —les siseó Luke a Travis y Connor—. No quiero tener que limpiar las cenizas de sus cuerpos fulminados por el rayo de Zeus.

Los ojos de Cecil se agrandaron con pánico.

—¿Nos van a matar?

—¡No! —exclamó Annabeth, frunciéndole el ceño a Luke—. Nadie te va a matar mientras te comportes y seas respetuoso con los dioses. Luke, deja de asustarlos.

Para subir al Olimpo, tenían que hacerlo en ascensor. Y, como eran tantos, el trayecto resultó bastante incómodo. Quirón estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas mágica que ocultaba su cuerpo de caballo, lo que les daba un poco más de espacio. Pero siendo catorce en total, tampoco había mucho espacio para poder moverse.

—Uf, ¿qué es esto? —se quejó WIll al oír la horrible música ambiental del ascensor.

Michael resopló.

—Es cosa de papá. Él también es el dios de la música, así que... suele cantar —se encogió de hombros, con cara de resignación—. No es como que podamos hacer nada.

Will prefirió no decir nada más.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Annabeth cuando las puertas se abrieron y todos se juntaron lo más que pudieron para ver el Olimpo—. ¡Qué palacios más deslumbrantes!

Aparentemente, Annabeth era aficionada a la arquitectura, porque durante todo el camino hacia la sala del trono de los dioses no paró de hablar, contando a todo el mundo cualquier dato arquitectónico que se le pasara por la cabeza. Para cuando llegaron al palacio principal, incluso Quirón parecía molesto por su constante charla.

—Mira quiénes están aquí, los mocosos del campamento —dijo el señor D. cuando los campistas entraron en la sala del trono. Aunque no parecía muy irritado con la presencia de sus dos hijos allí.

—Señor Zeus —saludó Quirón a un hombre con un traje azul oscuro a rayas.

Will se quedó boquiabierto de asombro. Miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, a todos los dioses reunidos en el hemiciclo. Los doce tronos formaban una U alrededor de una enorme hoguera situada en el centro de la sala. Si tuviera que adivinar quién era quién, Will estaba bastante seguro de que podría adivinarlo sólo por el aspecto de cada trono.

Zeus tenía un rayo crepitante apoyado en el brazo derecho de su trono. El de Poseidón tenía un tridente en idéntica posición. Ramas de manzano, tallos de trigo y hierba crecían alrededor del trono de Deméter. En el trono de Hera, en la parte de atrás y sobresaliendo por la cabecera, había una cola de pavo real que brillaba con todos los colores. El trono de cuero y clavos era de Ares, sin ninguna duda. El trono de Dionisio tenía vides y racimos de uva a su alrededor. Hefesto parecía haber construido él mismo su trono a juzgar por el metal toscamente pulido del que estaba hecho. Hermes y Atenea parecían tener los tronos más simples, siendo el primero de roca gris oscura y el segundo de color gris con vetas plateadas. El trono de Afrodita estaba adornado con varias piedras preciosas de distintos tipos, todas brillantes. Los dos últimos tronos despedían un leve fulgor. Uno era de plata y el otro de oro. Artemisa y Apolo.

Will miró detenidamente al dios sentado perezosamente en su trono. Lee soltó un leve silbido.

—Guau, realmente te pareces mucho a él, Will. Sé que pueden cambiar su apariencia a voluntad, pero son como gemelos.

Apolo pareció notar que le estaban mirando, porque sonrió y se levantó de un salto.

—¡Mis hijos están aquí!— exclamó, aclarándose la garganta—. Es el momento perfecto para un haiku.

_Mis hermosos hijos_

_vienen a verme al Olimpo_

_soy fenomenal._

Miró expectante a Michael, Lee y Will.

—Eh... muy bueno —dijo Michael, no del todo seguro. Lee asintió. 

—Sí, eh... eso estuvo muy bien, papá.

Apolo sonrió de tal manera que casi los cegó, pero de repente apareció una sombra que casi extinguió la luz de la sala. Un hombre entró, caminando desde una esquina. Tenía la piel muy pálida y sus ojos negros brillaban. Su cabello oscuro parecía proyectar una sombra sobre su rostro.

—Hermano —lo saludó Zeus, en tono grave.

—Zeus —dijo el hombre, con frialdad. Se dirigió a un trono improvisado, hecho de mármol negro, que Will no había notado antes.

—Ése es Hades —le susurró Cecil al oído—. Oh dioses, vamos a morir.

Will podría haber jurado que vio cómo las comisuras de la boca de Hades se movían hacia arriba, como si hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho Cecil. Puso los ojos en blanco y miró a su amigo. 

—Annabeth dijo que nadie nos iba a matar.

Aunque ése quizá ya no fuera el caso. Una vez se terminó la asamblea de los dioses, la furia de Zeus se desató, al parecer sin motivo aparente. 

—¿Qué está pasando? —le susurró a Luke, quien parecía extrañamente impasible ante lo ocurrido.

—No lo sé —respondió—. Zeus está furioso por algo, pero eso es más normal de lo que crees.

No llegaron a saber qué era lo que había ocurrido, porque Quirón enseguida los reunió a todos para llevarlos de vuelta al ascensor y regresar al Campamento. Annabeth y Luke discutieron durante todo el camino de regreso, mientras que Cecil parecía muy nervioso y paranoico. Will trató de saber qué decían los dos mestizos mayores, pero hablaban demasiado bajo, y Michael y Lee pronto lo pillaron por banda para entablar su propia conversación con él. Lo único que se sacó en claro fueron rumores, rumores de que algo se había robado, pero nadie estaba seguro de qué. Quirón tampoco habló mucho del tema, porque nada más regresar al Campamento tuvo que ausentarse para regresar al instituto en el que estaba infiltrado dando clases. 


End file.
